


杀手6

by April_Sun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun





	杀手6

第六章

“查到了。”罗伊斯把手中的一叠报告摔在会议室的桌子上，因为追击曾近距离接触过面具杀手的原因，他最近暂时借调重案组1队，是个蛮称职的新人。

“热罗姆•博阿滕，XX年生人，年少时父母遇害双亡，辗转于多家寄养家庭，后期逃离儿童保护机构监督，直到大学时期才重新出现。毕业于高等学府，就职于一家不错的金融公司。”罗伊斯继续汇报，“封锁他家调查时还有邻居出来为他抱不平。似乎这家伙平日待人热情有礼，还挺受喜爱。不知道当他们得知他是连环杀手后怎么想？一定会后悔自己看错人吧。”罗伊斯蛮不解的吐槽，他去搜查时真是不断被邻里打断，‘你们有搜查令吗？’‘别以为警察就可以侵犯隐私权’‘热罗姆怎么可能犯罪，你们是不是查错了’等等等等。

“我看你还是不要期待他身份曝光吧，媒体之前就对面具杀手大颂赞歌，随便哪个有点新闻嗅觉的记者采访了这帮邻居，持续煽动舆论走向…”什琴斯尼没好气的说，“到时候你就知道，什么叫活生生把杀手掰成英雄了。”

“就算有媒体撑腰，那他也太大胆了吧！杀人时戴的面具和一些凶器随便扔在后车厢，这么有恃无恐？”罗伊斯还真没想到这点，愣了半晌才接话，“还有那帮邻居，他隐藏的那么深，总有人会觉得自己受了欺骗，转而厌恶他吧？衣冠禽兽啊！不是现在最不招待见的一类罪犯？”

“对，没错！所以你是说‘这么一个文静美好的人背着我去杀了该死的人，却没告诉我。天啊难道我不是他的好朋友嘛？他怎么不信任我，我可以帮忙啊’——的那个欺骗和恨嘛。”格策从罗伊斯身后钻出来，拿了块放在桌面上当摆设根本没人去动的糕点，“抱歉，早上没吃饭，你们怎么不买点甜甜圈？”

“sunny，快吐出来，那点心在这放了有一个礼拜了，你想食物中毒么？”罗伊斯一副要崩溃的表情。

“我说怎么味道不好，”格策本想听话的把嚼烂的食物吐在罗伊斯伸出的手上，但无奈，“已经咽下去了马尔科，你就算现在举着胳膊也没用。”

 

格策两天前刚回警局就作为‘博阿滕犯罪心理和动机的唯一研究员’被收编入队，也像他说的那样，博阿滕身份曝光后，媒体大众沸腾了。现是由一方赞扬开始，引出了反对党，双方在报纸、电视节目、社交网络上掀起一场大战。后来情况急转直下，矛头直指当今政府职能的缺失、监督失力和警察的无能。

博阿滕的首次开庭就在这样一个环境下进行，系统公派的律师也是用这样一个思路帮博阿滕打官司。法庭是要维护司法制度的，在制度快被批判成渣的眼下，想用‘被告方心灵美只是用错了方法’来挑战法官和陪审团底线显然不可取。公派律师当然明白，他心里早把这当成一件不可能胜利的官司，并没有尽全力，连一般庭外交易都没做。

什琴斯尼很满意这个发展，他是说不出的憎恶博阿滕。在他心里，要说整个事件中，唯一被毁了的‘美好而安静’的人，那就是莱万了。什琴斯尼早已把博阿滕当作将莱万拐上犯罪道路的元凶。当然他知道，莱万并有这么想。

这几天，警局的人不止一次看到莱万在负责该案件的检察官左右转悠，不了解的人一定以为他在帮忙找证据。但什琴斯尼明白那不过是在套话，因为他在莱万的抽屉里发现了某著名律师事务所的名片。果然，赶在再次开庭前，某律师事务所高调召集记者，宣布已接手博阿滕的案子，并将为其寻求一个‘公正的的审判结果’。

一周后，各家报纸上头版头条几乎一样，都是‘面具杀手童年悲惨，疑似因精神压力触发双重人格’。显然，新的律师全面推翻了之前人的辩护思路，并持续博取同情、把持舆论走向，向检察官宣战。什琴斯尼看了心里很不是滋味，想一想，事态这样发展不是他和莱万从前最憎恨的吗？这些被警察们拼了命查出来的凶手，多少次因为检察官敌不过高明的律师，或所谓的‘精神病假说’被轻判甚至放虎归山！现在竟被莱万当作救出博阿滕的手段！

‘你要背叛你的入警誓言，背叛你朝夕相处、共同奋战在第一线的同事，背叛我们曾经死里逃生、艰难时刻仅剩对方做后盾的日子吗？而你的理想呢，莱万，你的理想呢！’什琴斯尼实在无法理解，这些想法憋在他心里，太痛苦了。 

还好，有格策在。原本，只要被告拿出真实、经权威专家诊断得出的‘精神病确诊报告书’，就可被法庭接受为可靠证据。但检察官也不是吃素的，在警方帮助下，他挖出被告聘请的专家有信誉问题，当庭将证据甩了被告律师一脸，并及时向法官申请，由局里资深心理专家格策重新对博阿滕诊断。

但凡博阿滕再回演戏，与一个专家面对面过招时也颇显吃力，更别说他还要想方设法别让对方探查出莱万的存在。听当时在现场看守的预警回忆，两人对话不过十分钟，博阿滕就放弃了，大方承认自己是为了轻判而耍了手段，彻底断了这条辩护路。再之后，任何办法也无法挽救博阿滕的即将到来的牢狱之灾，尤其为了平息大众舆论，法官加快了庭审进程，陪审团也达成一致。博阿滕最终被判无期徒刑，40年不得保释，在高等级防备监狱服刑，隔日执行。

 

晚上，重案1队开庆功宴，虽然嫌犯是自首来的，但并不妨碍他们庆祝一个连环杀手最终被判刑。  
“怎么抓到凶手了，你看起来反倒不高兴。”角落里，什琴斯尼握着瓶酒对跟他一样低调的坐在身边的莱万说。  
‘你不是知道嘛。’莱万有点没好气的心想。他也不是白当这些年警察，更不是白与什琴斯尼做许多年搭档。他知道什琴斯尼怀疑他，大概就是从自己不小心被罗伊斯追赶开始。但具体什么原因，他掌握了哪些证据，他会不会揭发自己，莱万那时并不了解甚至不甚在意。  
“别这么严肃，开玩笑而已，给你讲个笑话吧。”见莱万半天没回答，什琴斯尼自己先撑不住了，“后期，我们一直搜集这次案件的证据，凶手惯去的商店，买凶器的地方，惯走的路线，如何诱拐被害人…你知道，还有他每一次犯罪时间、每一个地点、每一处细节都要对上。”  
“我知道，我跟你们在一起调查来着，记得吗？不过现场去的多一点罢了。”莱万搭茬。  
“对，没错。总之有一天，我按照往常那样，看那些为了确认他行踪而调来的地铁站监控录像。他总是准时搭同一班地铁回家，典型的强迫症，他们这帮连环杀手就是没法控制这个不是。”什琴斯尼调笑一句，继续，“这本没什么，他又没异常行为。但鬼使神差的，我在退出这盘没用的带子后，看了看日期…你知道上面写着几号？”什琴斯尼将视线从啤酒瓶嘴儿移到莱万的鼻梁，目光停在他双眼之间——  
“上面写着5月5日。”

‘果然。’莱万的心往下一沉，那正是自己失误被发现，引起警局大规模搜查的日子。

“所以，如果当时博阿滕在地铁里，那么被罗伊斯追赶的便不可能是他了，你说对吧？”什琴斯尼像没注意到莱万的僵硬，语气夸张的问，并接着给出结论，“那么，不是我们抓错了人，就是他有共犯。”  
‘终于来了。’莱万等待，舔了下干涩的嘴唇，心脏嘭嘭跳动。  
“不过，哈哈，”没想到什琴斯尼笑着，“我搞错了。那盘带的监控时间是早上八点，不是晚上。你说有意思吧！”什琴斯尼自嘲一句，“我这么经验丰富的警察竟然还有犯这么低级错误的时候。”  
然而莱万的注意力并没集中在这上面。  
“真的？”他问，声音很轻。  
“什么真的假的？”什琴斯尼喝了口酒。  
“那盘监控的时间。”莱万终于抬眼回应搭档的视线。  
“真的…”什琴斯尼死死抿住嘴唇一会儿，之后斩钉截铁的说，“就是早上八点的录像。你不相信我？”  
“我怎么会不相信你。我是想说，如果你有机会证明那个想法，有机会抓到你认为的真凶或是共犯，我会由衷为你感到高兴。你一直是个那么能干的警探，为人正直，从来不会因为那些烂事动摇心中的信念。如果凶手是被你抓到，他会感到荣幸和欣慰的。”  
“真的？”这回换什琴斯尼说这句话。  
“你不相信我。”莱万笑笑，奉还回去。  
“哈，不不，我指，哪有凶手会对抓住他的警察感恩戴德的。”什琴斯尼打个马虎，想要冲破两人间略有尴尬的气氛。  
“好，好，”莱万又低下头，想明白对方这是在试探自己，而自己的反映虽不至于多强烈，但就像之前说的，他们毕竟做了那么多年搭档，“如果你这样说。”  
“不止是这样说，我还是这样上报的。唉，上午八点。”什琴斯尼扭过头，小声随了句。  
莱万一惊，“我不明白。”  
“你是我搭档，你哪里不明白！”什琴斯尼嗓子一紧，眉毛皱起，低吼出来。

莱万静静的看着什琴斯尼，目光在他脸上打转，扫过笔挺的鼻子，唇瓣，回到那双熟悉的眼，对视。什琴斯尼被他看的浑身不适，扭动了一下肩膀，刚想问‘怎么？’  
只见莱万露出个微笑，说，“你并没有把我只当成搭档。”  
接着，他靠近什琴斯尼，胸膛贴着胸膛，手搭在另一人的手，微微侧过头，睫毛忽闪两下，眼睛还盯着什琴斯尼的瞳仁，似乎等待他跟上自己的思维。  
这一系列动作如此连贯，在什琴斯尼看来，就是一瞬发生的事。当莱万的舌头舔到自己的牙齿时，他的大脑甚至仍处于空白状态，无意识的张开嘴接纳。他听到莱万在笑，那种过于轻盈快乐的声音在耳边响起。  
‘这可有点烦人了。’  
这样想着，什琴斯尼的猛地吸住莱万的舌，一手把莱万的前襟揪住拉向自己，另一手按在他的脑后，缩短两人间短到没得可缩的距离。唇齿间发出的响声愈发的大，传进什琴斯尼的耳朵，震得他发疼。  
莱万可没想到什琴斯尼会回吻，着实吓了一跳。他的搭档不是五好青年来着，这会儿怎么会像打架一般跟自己啃咬在一起。莱万见过什琴斯尼激动的时刻，主队进球、抢救下人质、自己从敌方火力捡出条命，但他从没见过对方亲吻的时刻。而现在莱万感受着，感受着他那同样的激情，睁开眼看，也还是那张做什么都极认真的脸。一时间，莱万让自己陷进什琴斯尼的怀抱，享受那扑面而来的他的气息。不过，也就那么一瞬。  
莱万开始轻轻推开什琴斯尼，他想到了博阿滕，和明天。

“从今往后，你不用再保护我了。”莱万仔细的看着什琴斯尼，郑重其事的说，“再见，沃伊。”他道别，然后转身，穿过参加庆功宴的人群，推开旋转门，消失了。


End file.
